A Broken Broom, A Broken Promise
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: Holy Rome has been defeated after the Thirty Years' War. Now he can't keep his promise of seeing Italy again... Or can he? Waking up as a ghost in Austria's house, he promises to protect Italy so he won't suffer the fate Holy Rome did. But perhaps he isn't quite dead yet...
1. Prologue 1: A Promise

Malersha wasn't as cute as Italy and she knew it. Even though she had bright green pastel-colored hair and yellow eyes like a hawk (fitting because she watched me like one), no one noticed her. In fact, I was the only one who knew she was a country. In 1618, the year I left for the Thirty Years' War, she was the world's smallest country with only thirty people.

Malersha and Italy never interacted, but Malersha always tried to make Italy's life miserable by stealing her food or tripping her with wire. I knew Malersha wouldn't take the news of me leaving well. I paced in the courtyard, not worrying about Malersha but if I should tell Italy good-bye. She _did _run from me and didn't want to be part of my empire, so maybe she didn't like m-

"Holy Rome!" Malersha squealed. She hugged me from behind as I struggled to free myself. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Get off me!" I ordered. I kicked her away.

"Holy Rome?" I turned around as Malersha stumbled out of sight. Italy was smiling at me and clutching a bucket. Her deck broom was balanced under her arm. She eyed my army, which was standing nearby.

"Err, Italy," I said. "I'll be going away for a while."

"How long?" Italy asked cocking her head.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I need to go to war."

"A war?" Italy's smile faded. I wondered how Malersha was taking the news. "So you'll be gone for a few years."

"Maybe longer," I said bluntly. I held out my hand, as I decided I had to ask her something important. "Italy, come with me and we'll become a strong empire." Italy shook her head. "Why not?!"

"I… Grandpa Rome was really strong, like how you wanted to be," she said. "But he had so many scars and lots of enemies. I don't want to see you like that!"

So she wouldn't join me not because she hated me… It's because she wanted to protect me!

"Holy Rome!" one of my soldiers barked. "We need to go!"

"Just a second!" I turned back to Italy. "I need to go."

"W-wait!" she stammered. She dropped her bucket and held out her deck broom. "Take this! To remember me by!" I stared at it for a moment and took it from her.

"Thanks," I said. "Um, Italy. What do people in your country do to express love?"

"Oh, kiss, I think," she answered.

"Kiss, huh?" I could feel Malersha cringe as our lips met. I was kissing Italy! And to think that she didn't like me.

"Let's go!" the soldier yelled. I tore away from Italy. I stepped backwards and walked that way until I reached my army. I finally turned around and nodded to the warriors. They began to lead me away.

"Don't get injured or sick!" Italy called. "Because… we will see each other again! I promise!" I gave her one last smile and waved. After that, I left and threw myself into a very long war.

"Let's set up camp here," a soldier said when we reached a clearing in a forest. As the army began to set up tents, I took my broom and a suitcase to some shade under a tree. As I opened my valise (I think I packed some snacks) a hand popped out and slapped me across the face.

"I saw Holy Rome kissing Italy!" Malersha, who was sitting in my valise, said in a sing-song voice.

"You came in my suitcase?" I said crossly. "Where's my stuff?!"

"You don't need that," Malersha said. "You need me, but you don't need Italy. She's a wimp!"

"A cute wimp," I corrected. Malersha huffed and crossed her arms.

From then on, I had no choice to protect her since she wouldn't leave. Some countries wanted her since, although she was small, she was rich. But I didn't want her. I hated Malersha. And she hated Italy. And Italy loves me.

Right?

One day, Malersha threw a fit. She started ranting and raving about how stupid and useless Italy is, yet I love her. By this time, Malersha and I, physically speaking, grew to look like preteens. Malersha was starting to get a figure and I wondered if Italy was too.

"Does this dumb broom mean more to you than me, a fellow country?" Malersha shrieked as she picked up my deck broom. ]

"Put it down!" I barked.

"It's a broom!" she yelled. "And if Italy gave it to you, I don't want to see it! I've put up with 'Italy this' and 'Italy that' for thirty years. And I'm SICK OF IT!" And with that, she snapped the broom in half on her knee.

That broom was like a promise. "We will see each other again! I promise!" And if that broom was broken, I felt like that promise was too.

"Malersha!" I shouted. Too late. She ran into the forest in a fit of rage. The few soldiers left stared at her. I rushed after her. She would pay for this. I was going to kill her! After dodging a few trees, she was out of sight.

"Holy Rome!" I heard her shriek. I followed the sound to find a group of soldiers that weren't mine holding her up by the white collar of her pink dress. They were standing near the edge of a cliff. The warrior holding her gripped a sword in his other hand.

"Well well," the warrior said when he noticed me. "It seems we've found the great Holy Roman Empire. Guess we don't need this for bait anymore."

He held Malersha over the edge of the bluff.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled. Too late… again. He let go of her dress and she let out a scream as she fell. I ran to the edge, shoving over a few soldiers on my way. It was too deep to see the bottom. I knew Malersha didn't, couldn't, survive the fall.

"Malersha!" I cried anyway. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I didn't even have to look to know someone stabbed me. I clutched my side as someone kicked me over the edge.

The world seemed to spin. I was going to die. I knew I was.

"We will see each other again!" The line repeated over and over again in my head.

I broke my promise. Just like Malersha broke my broom.

I could see the ground approaching fast.

_I'm sorry Italy. _Everything went black the instant I hit the ground.

And the Thirty Years' War was over.


	2. Prologue 2: Stealing Food as a Ghost 101

***I'm so happy! I'm doing a FanFic on HRE! Other than the Italy brothers, he's my favorite character! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it! Please review! I love reading them.***

I woke up in Austria's house. Was this what happens when you die? I heard footsteps as I stood up. A preteen girl turned the corner with a duster in her hand.

"Italy!" I gasped. She'd grown so much, I barely recognized her! But she didn't seem to see me even though she was looking right at me. Right before she walked into me, she turned to a painting of Austria on the wall and began to dust it. Last time I saw her, she needed to have a ladder to reach it. Now she could dust it effortlessly. Her free hand wandered to her apron pocket and she stopped dusting.

"No…" she sighed. "I can't. I don't wanna get in trouble again." But she couldn't bear it and grabbed a paintbrush already dabbed in black paint from her pocket. I ran in between her and the canvas as she grinned cutely at the thought.

"Italy!" I said. "It's me! Holy Rome! Don't you see me?" She didn't. I wasn't seen. I wasn't heard.

I was dead, wasn't I?

I stepped to the side as Italy began to paint a mustache on the painting. I remember she pulled the same prank when I was a child. I ran my hand through my hair and noticed it was no longer slicked back. I decided to leave it that way, like it does when I wake up in the morning. Nobody could see me, so I had no one to impress.

"Causing trouble again?"

"Kya!" Italy squeaked. "Austria!" He grabbed Italy by the arm and dragged her into a cramped dark closet and locked the door.

"Stay in there until you learn your lesson!" Austria barked.

"But Austriaaaaaa," Italy's muffled voice whined. "I'm hungry!" He ignored her and walked away. But if Italy was hungry, I wanted to give her food. I hurried into the kitchen to find a premade dinner waiting for Austria: fish. I hoped Italy would like it. But before I tried to pick it up, I knocked over a salt shaker to make sure I could touch things. Sure enough, salt spilled onto the table. (I didn't need to throw it over my shoulder to sting the eyes of the devil as the superstition goes. After all, Austria wasn't here, right? Yeah, he's smart and all and I used to look up to him, but he works Italy as a slave, and that's not something to admire.)

I picked up the dish and wandered around the halls, making sure not to be seen. (Seeing a floating dish would give someone a heart attack.) Once I reached Italy's closet, I remembered the door was locked. I balanced the plate in one hand and desperately jiggled the handle.

"Who's there?" I heard Italy say. It was no use. The door wouldn't open. In desperation, I pressed my body against the door.

"I want. To go. IN-AGH!" I fell through the door. Figures – I could become solid or not at will. Luckily, my hand stayed solid, so the plate didn't drop. With half my arm still outside holding the meal, I tried to pull it in. No such luck. My hand might've been flimsy enough to go through, but the plate was to… dense.

Italy, meanwhile, was inspecting the _clink_ing sound against the door.

"Austria?" she said. She walked right through my body. It felt like ice was passing over me. I dropped to my knees and pulled the dish through the space under the door. Italy jumped at its sudden appearance. She kneeled next to me and looked through the space.

"Hello?" she said. Once she realized no one was there, she picked up the fork on the plate and stabbed a piece of cut up fish.

"Thank you whoever you are!" she said. She put the fish into her mouth, but almost immediately spit it back onto the plate. "Disgusting…" she moaned. And went through all that effort. She was so picky.

Without much else to do to help her, I sat against the wall, secretly keeping her company. I really wanted to tell her "I love you," but she wouldn't hear me. What was the point?

When Austria finally let Italy out of the closet (I snuck the food out again so he wouldn't see it.), I learned something new about my new ghostly life.

Although I was invisible to others, my reflection still showed up in mirrors.

I found out when Italy and I were passing one in the hall. Hungary just happened to be passing by when I was right in front of it. Italy, who was in front of me, continued walking without another thought. Hungary, however, stopped dead in her tracks like I did. I stared at her reflection as she approached the mirror. Italy was out of sight when she finally spoke to me.

"Are you… a ghost?" she asked slowly. I nodded. She blinked a few times, gave a subtle nod to acknowledge my existence, and quickly walked away. I had to be careful. It could be Italy seeing me next, and I thought it was best to lie low for the time being. Once I found Italy, I found Hungary talking to her.

"Why isn't Holy Rome back yet?" Italy asked innocently. What?! How did get into that conversation?

"Wars last a very long time," Hungary replied gently, knowing this was a sensitive topic.

"Could I do anything to make him come back sooner?"

"Hm… You could pray for him."

"Pray?" Italy repeated thoughtfully. "I haven't done that in a while."

"I thought you were Catholic."

"Yeah, I am."

"But Catholics pray often don't th… Oh, never mind."

With that, Italy wandered off to her room with me following close behind. Once she closed her door, she paced back in forth, conjuring up the perfect prayer. I paced with her, thinking about something different.

It was hard to accept the fact that I was dead. But I was free of Malersha. And I could keep an eye on Italy. And I didn't have to worry about war anymore. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly, Italy stopped walking and put her hands in a praying position.

"Dear God," she said quickly. "Please let Holy Rome be okay. I made a promise to see him again and I want to keep it. Can you also have him come back sooner? Amen." She clapped her hands and leapt into bed. Once she was asleep (which didn't take long) I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise I'll protect you," I told her. "You won't end up like me. And that's a promise I'm going to keep."

"…I love you, Italy."


	3. Puberty and Musket Man

I was a ghost and since I died as a child, I expected to stay that way, but not so. As Italy grew into an adult, I grew with her. I became an adult. I was taller than most people, probably over six foot, and I'm pretty sure I would've been strong too if I was still alive. I never did slick back my blond hair again. I liked it the way it was.

Hungary eventually got used to me. In fact, she's the only one I can talk to in a manner of speaking. When she'd see my reflection, she'd give me a kind smile and a wave, and I'd greet her the same way. If no one was around, she'd talk to me, and I'd breath on the mirror and write a response with my finger, which she'd read before it faded. As a result, we became quite close.

Austria, however, never found out about me. I really wanted to play pranks on him, being invisible and all, as payback for punishing Italy, but I decided to play it safe and not bother him. One day, I sat on the piano bench as Italy, bored with his chores, began to sing.

"Hey hey, mama, can I have some wine?" Once he got to the "Draw a circle, that's the Earth" part, Austria and Hungary curiously walked in.

"Ah, the world around us can be seen through the stroke of a single brush! Now we give a _toast with our boots._" Now, you can't hear that part in italics since this is writing, but think of a high-pitched Italian man's voice, and that's what Italy's voice sounded like at that part. That's what he sounds like whenever you're reading this, but when you hear it for the first time and its super sudden and you thought Italy was (ahem) not male, one may have a tendency to slip off the piano bench he was sitting on in shock.

"Huh?" Italy curiously cocked HIS/her head as I tried to figure out what was going on. If this was Italy's voice breaking, it sure did sound like a… man's voice. "Hey!" He ran over to Hungary in excitement. "My voice is changing! I'm beginning to sound like a boy!"

"That's great!" Hungary said, clapping her hands once. "Wonderful!"

Wait. She knew? _And she didn't tell me Italy was a GUY?!_ Austria's face was filled with shock, but I got over it quickly. After all, Italy did begin to lose his "figure" once he became a teenager, so it was too much of a surprise. Then the memories started flooding in.

_"Take this to remember me by!"_

Oh, that.

_"Italy, what do people in your country do to express love?"_

Wait.

_"Oh, kiss, I think."_

Ah!

_I was kissing Italy!_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I KISSED ANOTHER GUY!

I sat scrunched up in a corner ("Excuse me while I try to die…") while Hungary and Italy celebrated. Apologies to any man out there who _does_ love another male, but I'm straight. It's just not my culture to do that.

But… did I still love Italy? For the first time in my life, I doubted myself. And now it was scary. Would my feelings change? Would I still feel like my death, caused by the deck broom being destroyed, was worth it now?

But I did know I definitely still cared about Italy. I'd keep my promise to protect him.

Moving on from that… incident… Years and years passed. The time was World War One. Italy, who was frightened about getting into battle, hid in an empty tomato box. (And God knows what it was doing there.) I sat next to the crate for a while. Italy sat silently inside, knowing he'd have to eventually come out. About an hour had passed when I heard crunching – definitely footsteps. Italy still didn't make a sound. Suddenly, a man, whom I assumed was country, burst through the trees. He wore a green army uniform and carried a musket. And a stick for some unknown reason.

But moreover, he looked_ just like me._ His hair was slicked back, just like how I used to wear it. He was also blond with blue eyes (although his were more threatening).

"A tomato box?" he said in an accent that I think was German or something. He tapped the crate with his stick. Suddenly, the box jumped and made a yelping noise and the man flinched.

"Oh, hello!" I was surprised to hear Italy say from inside. "I'm the Tomato Fairy! Let us be friends and play with each other!"

Italy, are you serious?

"Ah, so someone's inside!" the man said. He began to try and pry the crate open.

"Noooo you're wrooooong!" Italy said. "There's no one inside, so please don't open the box!"

There was something strange about him. That man with the musket. Did I know him? Yes, I did! Why didn't I realize? Was this just a hasty feeling? No, this wasn't possible, was it? When I died, did my soul leave my body? _Did my body keep on living without me?_

_This was my body with a new spirit! I knew it!_

"Come on," Italy cried. "What's the point of seeing the Tomato Fairy's guts?!" But the man finally opened the crate and splinters of wood flew everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" a crying Italy said when he popped out of the crate. "You were right, I'm not the Tomato Fairy but please don't shoot me I'm too young to die and what if I don't die and I have to lie there in a pool of my own blood please don't shoot I'll do anything I don't want to die! I'm begging you! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Another day in the life of Italy Veneziano.

"I'm just a virgin! Would you really shoot a virgin?"

Yeah, right. With your interest in women?

"Let me ask you a question," Musket Man said as he held Italy up by his shirt collar. (That's right, folks. Italy no longer wears a dress. Apologies if I disappointed you.)

"Are you a descendant of the Roman Empire?" Italy stopped crying and his face lit up.

"You know Grandpa Rome?" he said. "What a fantastic turn of events for this pizza and pasta lover!" But things weren't that fantastic when Musket man hit Italy in the face with the butt of his gun.

But who was this man with my body? And why did he hate Italy so much?


	4. She's Baaaaack!

The man with my body decided to take Italy as prisoner, to which Italy willingly accepted. Musket Man led him somewhere and I followed them. I got a nasty surprise when Musket Man led us inside.

"Malersha!" I croaked. Oh, yes, with a smug little grin, a teenage Malersha leaned against the wall. Since Musket Man and Italy didn't even look at her, it was safe to assume she was also a ghost.

"Holy Rome," she sighed. I could almost see the little hearts float around her head.

It made me want to puke.

"Malersha, go home!" I said quickly, even though I knew she had no home to go back to. She glared at me. "What are you even doing here?"

"I saw Germany here, and I realized it was _your_ body," she answered. "Happened with mine too. But I didn't become a country, I became human. So with my body dead, yeah, now I'm officially a ghost."

I didn't understand a word she just said. A few hours later, and after Malersha stopped drooling over me, Italy found a guitar somewhere.

"Germany! Germany!" he said waving his arms. "I wrote you a song. Do you want to hear it?"

"Even though I'm your enemy?" Germany said. "Alright, let's hear it." Sometimes it amazes me how innocent and oblivious Italy was.

"Germany~. Germany~." Italy sang strumming his guitar. Malersha and I stood next to Germany and listened. "Germany is a really really nice place. Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food. And it doesn't suck like English food." It's funny because it's true.

After Italy was done his song, Germany began to get more annoyed and agitated. (Part of Italy's song was about how scary Germans were.) Italy was very happy around Germany. Was it because he sensed he was my body with a new soul?

Malersha explained to me what all this meant. Sometimes, when someone dies, their soul is knocked out of their body when they die upon impact. This is the case with me and Malersha. Since her body lived a second life and died, she is ready to move on whenever she wants. However, she wanted to stick around and see if she could find me.

Unfortunately, she did.

Long story short, once my body lives a second life (Germany's) I can pass on whenever I feel necessary. But Germany was a country. Who knows how long he'll live!

"Why won't you try to escape?!" Germany said.

"Eh? Why would I need to escape?" Italy said. "You give me food and care for me." Germany did several face-palms.

"I told you he's an idiot," Malersha said in a know-it-all voice. "Wait. Italy's a guy?"

"Hm. So kind of you to notice," I said.

"Oh, look," Germany said, opening the door. "The door's wide open. Why don't you go and run away?"

A confused Italy sauntered outside, chatted with some pretty girls, and wandered back inside.

"Useless…" Germany growled. He kicked Italy out of the building and out of sight.

"Italy!" I gasped as Malersha giggled.

"Maybe he'll break his neck," she said evilly. But to our surprise, Italy crash landed at Germany's feet.

"France kicked me back," he said.

"Why won't you just _leave?!_" Germany growled.

"Why would I want to leave?" Italy said again. "Maybe we could be friends!"

"Friends?" we all repeated.

"Yeah," Italy said. "Whenever I get in trouble, you can come save me, and I can save you when you get in trouble, although you shouldn't get your hopes up."

I really liked Italy for that. Having a pure heart. …Hey, I don't _like_ like him! And get your mind out of the gutter!

"Friends, huh?" Germany said. "I've never had friends before, so I'll likely treat you badly. But… friends. This could work!"

"Yeah!" Italy said.

I felt so happy. I kept my promise. We did meet again, if you count my body. And we were once again friends…

"Um," Germany said. "We don't have to kiss now, do we?"

Huh?

"Nope," Italy said. "Unless you want to."

"You don't want to!" I shouted as I remembered a few key events. "Never again!" Malersha laughed at me.

Fast-forward a few years. It was World War Two. After Germany lost the first War, he was determined. But sadly…

He lost.

The Axis Powers lost the War when Germany's Führer, Adolf Hitler, committed suicide. It took quite the toll on both him and Italy, although the latter was oblivious. He became quite poor, but quickly became wealthy again.

It was around the year 1959 when it happened. I caught Britain gossiping about Germany. Then he decided to have some fun with Italy. (Malersha _finally_ left to see the tourist spots.) Britain walked over to Italy and started his fun.

"I heard Germany's only pretending to be your friend," he whispered. "He sometimes makes fun of a doll that looks like you. And sometimes he puts dresses on it." That last sentence brought back memories.

With every word Italy became more depressed.

"Germany!" he yelled running to his ally. "Britain says you're only pretending to be my friend!" Germany looked shocked.

"You weren't supposed to tell him!" Britain yelled.

After a moment of silence and worry, Germany said something as I stood behind Italy.

"Lies," Germany said looking away. "They're not true. Actually, ich liebe dich. Ja."

Okay, I'm not sure how many of you know this basic German phrase, but it translates to... "I love you." I wondered if this was it. Would Italy finally know how I feel... or at least use to feel. I stood quietly and held my breath. What would Italy say to this?

"I knew it. I'm too pretty!" I literately fell over in shock. Germany just confessed his love to him and Italy does not get the significance of it!

And then it hit me.

This wasn't the little "girl" I used to know.


	5. You Can See Me?

***Two of you brought up Bon San Valentino. To the extent of my knowledge, this hasn't appeared in the anime and I have no way to read the manga. If anyone can point me somewhere I can read it, I'll do the chapter after the ending. Another thing: I've sort of been putting this off because I've never gotten such long reviews before... It made me rethink this! When I posted this story, I didn't think anyone would like it, but I'll try harder with the story! ***

Malersha lay next to me. We didn't say anything. I could only think about Italy. I did love him, didn't I? This was all too confusing. And worse, I think my feelings for little Ita-chan got passed onto Germany.

How embarrassing! I don't want to love another guy! Is that right? Yes? No? ...Someone answer me.

Italy was there too. In his bed, specifically. As usual, I got the best part of the floor I could find while Malersha... Stalked me. But we're getting off topic.

While Italy slept, there was a knock on the door. Since he wasn't getting up, I turned solid and pulled his curl. (He gave a little shriek that Malersha thought was funny. Naturally, I gave her a judo throw. I really didn't care if she was a girl or not at this point.) Italy heard the rapping on the door and got up to open it.

"France?" he muttered rubbing his eye. France was at the door in his usual blue cloak, looking more serious than usual. (Actually, he never looked serious. This can't be good.)

"Italy," he said stiffly. "I have something... important to tell you." Italy cocked his head to show he was listening. France continued to stand in the doorway nervously. I quickly jumped up and stood next to Italy. I doubted France would try and hurt him, but just in case.

"Do you remember the Holy Roman Empire?" he asked.

Malersha was now at attention to and stood a little closer to me than necessary. France was definetly going to say something about me. But what was he going to say?

"Huh?" Italy simply said. He looked confused.

"My army was his enemy and..." his voice faltered. "One of my soldiers killed him. I know how close you two were and... I'm sorry."

He looked down at the floor awkwardly and Italy stared at him. And to my surprise, he laughed.

"You've made a mistake or something!" he said.

Did he think I was still alive? Out there somewhere? Did he know I was Germany?!

"I don't know any Holy Roman Empire!"

For once, Malersha looked sympathetic towards Italy. France's head shot up and gave Italy a bewildered stare. All I could do was just stand there. I wanted to yell at Italy, but he wouldn't hear me.

"M-Maybe I did make a mistake," France stuttered. "But I was so sure it was him."

"S'Okay!" Italy said cheerfully as France began to leave. "Ciao!"

And with that, he flopped back on his bed and fell asleep. What was going on? Why didn't he remember me? _Me?!_ At the time, it was like I was the only one who cared about him apart from Hungary.

I wasn't seen. I wasn't heard. I was no more. I was dead.

What matter was it that he didn't remember me? Perhaps it was for the best. So he wouldn't dwell on it. Yeah, this was fine. Just perfect...

"Holy Rome?!" Malersha shouted. "Where are you going?" I didn't bother to answer and passed through the door. I just needed a little walk.

I strode down the empty streets and thought. But I was getting nowhere. Italy never got any head injuries, did he?

I eventually involuntarily reached Germany's house. I shrugged a shoulder. Should I go inside? Why not? I might as well see how he's doing. It is my body, after all. So I went inside the doors and entered his house. It was really nice. I always liked being there just because of how welcome it looked. However, it's owner was the exact opposite.

I saw Germany almost the instant I entered the door. He was reading what looked like a German newspaper (probably seeing how his country was doing) and sitting at his desk. I walked a few steps towards him. He looked up. He seemed a little... what's the word... oh, yeah, _shocked._

Plus he was looking right through me. Was there someone behind me? I looked over my shoulder. Nope. No one. Back at Germany. Still looking through... No! He was looking right at me! No way, impossible. Only dead people could see other dead people. He was still alive, wasn't he?

"Who are you?" he barked. I looked behind my shoulder once more, turned back to him, and pointed to myself slowly.

"Yes, you!" he said, becoming annoyed at this point.

"Me?" I said. "You can see me?"

"Of course," he said rolling his eyes a little.

He could seeeeeeeeeeee meeeeeeeeee! (*said in happy voice*) What should I say? Wait.

"HOW CAN YOU SEE ME?!" I shouted. "I'm DEAD!"

"Dead?" he repeated. "You look alive to me."

I paced up the room and back for a minute. Germany didn't take his eyes off me.

"Got it," I said hitting my fist against my palm. "This must have something to do with Italy finding out that I'm dead. Or accepting it. Or... something."

"Okay, what's going on here?!" Germany growled.

"Sure you want me to tell you?"

"Yes, now spit it out!"

"Well... I'm you."

Germany transfixed me with a blank stare. I scratched my hair and smiled slightly.

"We do kinda look alike..." I said.

"I'd like to see you prove it," Germany said, getting over his surprise.

"Okay, here goes..." I took a deep breath. "You used to be me, AKA Holy Rome and you used to love Italy 'cause, seriously, Italy looked quite FEMININE at the time. Anyway, I got killed and I didn't... quite... die. So then there's you, my body, new spirit, apparently adopted my feelings towards Italy. But I thought he was a SHE! I didn't know! I have an excuse for liking him!"

Needless to say I went a little off topic.

"So let me get this straight..." Germany sighed. "I'm... you. In your body after you got killed and... You expect me to believe this?"

"... I was hoping you would so this would be a little less weird."


	6. Passing On(?)

"I know it's hard to understand," I said. "But you need to try to. You're me with another soul!"

"I don't really believe in those kinds of things," Germany said leaning back in with chair. "But if you can prove it, I'll go along."

Prove it? How was I going to prove it? Oh, right...

I took my hand and passed it through his desk.

"Good enough?" I asked looking up. Germany looked slightly surprised but didn't show it as much as he could.

"Okay, I'll play along," Germany sighed as he stared. "So tell me EXACTLY what happened. Other than the 'I'm you' scenario."

"Well, here's the shortened version," I explained. "I've been watching over Italy ever since he was a child. When I was alive, or, you know, in your body, we were... really really REALLY good friends. So I expected Italy to remember me, but when France came and said one of his soldiers killed me but Italy said he didn't know me. So I got upset, left, and wandered here."

Germany closed his eyes and thought. "I'm still having trouble with this," he said. "But here are my thoughts: Perhaps Italy does still remember you but is trying to forget about you. I'm not exactly sure if he succeeded or not, but it would make him forget about your assumed death."

"That does make sense," I said slowly. "But what do I do?"

"I don't mean to be insensitive to the topic," Germany continued. "But do you have much use if your dead?"

"...No, not really," I answered. "But are you saying I should... pass on?"

"If that's what you call it?" Germany asked, opening his eyes. "Yes, I think that's the right choice. So that you won't have to dwell on Italy anymore."

"...Okay," I finally replied. "That's what I'll do. It won't really change anything here." I turned to leave and looked back before passing through the door. "Thanks, by the way."

Germany simply nodded. I smiled at him and left for Italy's house. When I got there, it was almost sunrise and the owner of the house was gone. Only Malersha was there. (Darn it!)

"Italy left," she said looking at her shoes.

"Oh," I said. "Malersha, I'm ready to pass on."

Her head shot up. "Really? Oh, um, alright. Can I go with you?" I nodded. "You know to tell the truth, I never really hated Italy. I was just jealous." She blushed.

"Yeah," I said with a frown. "I figured that."

"Oh!" Malersha's golden eyes got wide. "You can't pass on yet! Germany isn't dead!"

"Hmph," I grunted, shrugging. "Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

Malersha smiled and took my hand. (And, of course, I couldn't get it free because of her dumb iron grip.)

"It's easy, really," she said. "You just have to want to pass on. But be careful, because you're visible to people right when you leave this world."

"How do you know all this?"

She smirked. "I met another ghost."

She closed her eyes and I just stared at the door. _Don't come in. Don't come in. Don't come in._ _I just want to pass on. Even if I'm not ready yet..._

I knew it was working. The world began to fade away and get whiter and whiter.

"Holy Rome?" Italy was standing in the doorway, staring at me.

"Italy!" He started fading faster. _No, WAIT! Not yet! I need to say good-bye!_ Too late. Italy was gone and everything went white...

I opened my eyes. Malersha wasn't with me. Italy was gone, but... Why was I standing at his door? I bent my head down.

"Ugh," I moaned. "Oh, no." What was I going to do? Should I run? Should I knock? Too late. Italy flung open the door, looking pale.

"Um, hi," I greeted cautiously. "I heard France came to visit you, so was it anything important?"

"Oh, uh, no!" Italy stammered. "It was nothing!"

"Okay," I said. "Just checking. Bye, then."

"Okay, bye, Germany!" And with that, he shut the door in my face.

You probably caught on by now. Since I passed on too early, I was Germany. But what happened to Germany's soul? I never found out. I was Germany now. Not Holy Rome. Holy Rome was forgotten. No one remembered him. Except Italy.

On the note of Germany, I always liked to think he was my conscience or something. Whenever I was about to do something unGermany-like, I could hear him yelling at me in the back of my mind.

But now my promise with Italy came true. We were friends.

We did see each other again.

***Hurrah! Yet another FanFiction finished! Thoughts, Romano?**

**Romano: Why wasn't I in this? I thought I was your favorite character!**

** …ANYWAY! Sadly, I will not be doing San Buon Valentino, so as of now, this FanFic is FINISHED! However, I will be doing some kind of "interview" thing with the characters just because. And don't worry, Romano, you'll be there too.**

**Romano: Good.**

**Maybe.**

**Romano: WHAT?!**

**K Bye!***


	7. Extra: Shadow Talks With the Characters

**Shadow:** It's over already? Aw…

**Romano:** Thank God. At least I'm the main character of your next FanFiction.

**Holy Rome:** Ah, shut up, Romano! You weren't even in this one!

**Italy:** *walks in* Holy Rome! 8D

**Chibitalia: ***walks in* Holy Ro-

**Italy:** o.O

**Romano:** Why are there two Italies?

**Shadow:** Let's ignore it! So, Holy Rome, what's your reaction to being such a minor and overlooked character in Hetalia? 8)

**Holy Rome:** …I'm not overlooked.

**Shadow:** Really? Okay. Next question!

**Holy Rome:** W-Wait, wha-

**Shadow:** Next one's for Chibitalia! Why do you like Holy Rome even though he's a guy?

**Chibitalia:** But Holy Rome liked me even though I'm a guy too…

**Italy:** True.

**Holy Rome:** Next question!

**Shadow:** Fine. Here's a review that says my writing was Canada-like.

**Romano:** It's so true.

**Canada: **What's wrong with that?

**Shadow:** Shut up! :( (Warning: Shadow really does like Canada. She's just in a bad mood today.)

**Romano:** Who're you talking to?

**Shadow:** Sh-… I can't say shut up to you Romano! 3

**Romano:** …Anyone else want to stand next to her?

**Everyone else:** …..

**Romano: **Why you….. [Do to inappropriate and weird nature, this sentence is censored.]

**Italy: **…Romano….

**Shadow:** Anyway, in the review section, a certain stereotypical American-

**America:** That be awesome me! XD

**Shadow:** Not you!

**Prussia:** And only I can be awesome!

**Shadow:** America, get out of here, you're not even in this story!

**America:** Who cares? You don't expect people to read this, do you?

**Shadow: **MUSTACHE! *holds up mustache*

**America:** Uh…..

**Shadow:** …Darn it. *throws mustache away* Guess there's only one thing to do at this point. *pelts America with tomatoes*

**America:** Would you stop that?! I'm your own country!

**Shadow:** Yes, but I take pride in my South Italian heritage.

**Romano:** JUST TELL US WHAT THE REVIEW SAID!

**Shadow:** Oh, right. So the stereotypical American said that Italy didn't respond correctly to the love confession in Chapter 4.

**Italy:** What love confession?

**Everyone else:** The- the one-

**Germany:** Don't tell him.

**Holy Rome: O_O **When did you get here?

**Germany:** I've been here the whole time…

**Shadow: **Canada?

**Italy:** Hey, Shadow?

**Shadow:** Hm?

**Italy:** In the last chapter, you said San Buon Valentino. It's Buon San Valentino.

**Romano:** And you call yourself an Italian!

**Shadow**: If you don't watch it I'll kill you off in my next FanFic. Anyway, someone also said they like how I included the Germany-Holy Rome theory but not quite.

**Romano:** Wait. People LIKE your story?

**Shadow:** Yeah, of course.

**Romano:** They're delusional.

**Holy Rome:** Hey, just out of curiosity, who's your favorite Hetalia character?

**Shadow:** Here's a list!

**Romano:** Here we go.

**Shadow:** 1)Romano, 2)Holy Rome 3)Italy 4)Germany 5)Britain/England 6)America. I also have a soft spot for Hungary, Prussia, etc.

**Chibitalia:** By the way, what did you think of the Hetalia Paint it White movie?

**Shadow:** It made me laugh a lot, but… WHY DID ROMANO ONLY HAVE ONE LINE?! AND WHEN HE *spoiler alert* GETS TURNED INTO A PICT, WE NEVER EVEN GET TO SEE IF HE TURNS BACK!

**Chibitalia:** S-sorry, I didn't…

**Shadow: **FURTHER MORE, WHERE WAS HOLY ROME?! HE WASN'T THERE! AND ITALY BARELY HAS ANY LINES!

**Italy:** Actually, I have plenty of lin-

**Shadow:** BUT YOU NEVER ACTUALLY _DO_ ANYTHING UNTIL THE END! SOMEBODY NEEDS TO GET THE DIRECTOR OF HETALIA ON THE PHONE!

**Romano:** Let's just end this already.

**Holy Rome:** Anyway, thanks for reading this FanFiction, reviewing, following, and giving us a favorite. It really does mean a lot to us… Or a lot to Shadow. We're just figures of her imagination.

**Shadow:** SHUT UP!

**Holy Rome:** S- someone please calm her down. Romano, she likes you.

**Romano:** …. Shut up, Shadow.

**Shadow:** ….

**Romano:** Good. Finally some peace and quiet.

**Shadow:** I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO ROMANO!

**Romano:** Why you-

**Holy Rome: **Thanks for reading, etc, etc. Okay, bye.

**Shadow: **That's my line! Bye, everyone!


End file.
